


MagicBook, ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook - Les hors-séries

by Isa_Faradien



Series: MagicBook, ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crack, Facebook, Hinny, Marathon Faradien, Multi, One Shot Collection, UA, Univers alternatif, dramione - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petits bonus hors-série de MagicBook ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Si je vous dis ceci, à quoi pensez-vous ? (Premier round)

Ginny Weasley : Et si on jouait à un petit jeu ? :D Je m'ennuie...

Padma Patil : Ouais, pourquoi pas... À quoi tu veux jouer ?

Ginny Weasley : Ça s'appelle « Si je vous dis ceci, à quoi pensez-vous ? ». Le titre parle pour moi en ce qui concerne le but du jeu, non ? xD

Padma Patil : Oui, je crois que c'est plutôt clair. Je peux commencer ?

Ginny Weasley : Vas-y, je t'en prie (et j'espère que d'autres personnes vont nous rejoindre, ça finira par sembler vide au bout d'un moment dans le cas contraire...).

Padma Patil : Alooors... Si je vous dis _votre portable est cassé_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Ginny Weasley : Putain de merde fait chier connerie de bordel, pourquoi moiiiii ??? (sur un ton tragique s'il vous plaît) Si je vous dis _faire du toboggan dans une piscine_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Sarah Moore : Il a l'air bien votre jeu, je peux m'incruster ? Je n'attends évidemment pas que vous donniez votre avis, et je réponds à Ginny : Wouhouuuu, trop cool !! … Euh, pourquoi y a plus d'eau dans la piscine ? Ouille ! (parce que ça fait mal de se cogner l'arrière-train sur le carrelage d'une piscine, non non c'est pas du vécu) Si je vous dis _faire une bataille de tomates_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Ginny Weasley : Super, une nouvelle venue ! Je pense à : Beurk, j'ai plein de tomates écrasées dans les cheveux, c'est dégueulasse tellement c'est visqueux ! Si je vous dis _le bus s'en va au loin et vous l'avez loupé_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Sarah Moore : Vite, vite, il faut que je rattrape de putain de bus de merde !! Je crois que j'ai la malédiction du Peter Parker !! (Meuh si, dans le premier Spider-Man – et je parle bien de la trilogie de base et pas des dernières préquelles sorties – vous vous souvenez pas de Parker qui court comme un dératé après son bus ? Bah moi si * sifflote *) Si je vous dis _bisounours_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Harry Potter : À ce bon vieux Rogue, évidemment. (Ceci est de l'ironie, merci.) Si je vous dis _liberté_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Padma Patil : * commence à chanter * Libérée, délivrée, je ne mentirais plus jamaiiiis !! Libérée, délivrée, c'est ici que je m'en vaiiiis !! (Oui, j'ai trop regardé Frozen, et alors? ;P) Si je vous dis _film d'horreur_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Harry Potter : Hurler comme une fillette devant la Dame en Noir tel que Rogue il y a quelques temps... Si je vous dis _chocolat_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Sarah Moore : Potter, je peux connaître la raison de cette nouvelle fixette sur mon directeur de maison, s'il te plaît ? Espèce d'obsédé. Pour te répondre, je pense à une totale addiction à une substance absolument délicieuse. Si je vous dis _free hugs_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Harry Potter : Et pourquoi est-ce que l'adjectif « mon » dans ta première question paraît plus possessif qu'il ne doit l'être ? ;P Espèce de jalouse, je n'ai aucune fixette sur TON directeur de maison chéri. Et ma réponse à ta deuxième question : Délire très courant dans les conventions de fans (et donc je n'ai toujours pas compris l'intérêt '…'). Si je vous dis _avatar_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Sarah Moore : J'ai utilisé l'adjectif possessif « mon » car je parlais du directeur de MA maison, ne va pas te faire des films Potty. Si si, tu fais une fixette sur le professeur Rogue, et je VEUX savoir POURQUOI (et non je ne suis pas une gamine capricieuse). Quant aux free hugs, il n'y a rien à y comprendre, c'est justement comme tu l'as dit un délire. Pour ma réponse... truc très grand et très bleu qui sort d'un film de James Cameron. Sauf que ces machins-là sont moches et pas du tout classe à côtés de Géants des Glaces dans « Thor »... qui eux sont trop balèzes juste parce que Loki est l'un d'entre eux et qu'il est magnifiquement parfait. * cœur * Si je vous dis _Yoshi_ , à quoi pensez-vous ? (Et non ce message n'était pas un pavé composé de tout et de n'importe quoi, et n'affichait aucune préférence envers Loki au détriment des Na'vis. * tire la langue *)

Harmony Winston : Je vais interrompre un peu le débat juste pour te répondre : Yoshitosaure ! Mais si, comme notre délire y a deux ans xD Si je vous dis _rhum_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Sarah Moore : Tape pas l'incruste et reste dans ton coin, toi. ;D Voui, voui, je me souviens parfaitement de ce délire, ne t'en fais pas ? Rhum ? JACK SPARROW !!!!! * multitude de cœurs s'envolant dans les airs, portés par des papillons * (Et oui, j'assume tout à fait le côté guimauve de ce que je viens d'écrire.) Si je vous dis _canard_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Harmony Winston : Je fais ce que je veux d'abord. ;p Espèce de guimauveuse (ce mot n'existe pas, pas la peine d'aller le chercher dans le dictionnaire xD) Canard ? DUCK DODGERS À LA RESCOUSSE !! (Quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu le film « Les Looneys Toons passent à l'action » ? O_o') Si je vous dis _carotte_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Sarah Moore : Non, tu fais pas ce que tu veux, c'est moi qui décide des faits et gestes de tous les habitants de ce château... mouhahahaha !! * rire de sadique psychopathe * J'adore ton nouveau mot, tu peux me le prêter ? Steuplaît steuplaît !! * sautille partout comme une gamine * Ouais, Duck c'est le meilleur * cœur * (Non, tout le monde n'a pas notre âge mental digne d'un enfant de trois ans... Ce film était génial, point barre.) Carotte ? « Quoi de neuf, docteur ? * grignote sa carotte * », parce que Bugs Bunny lui aussi est génial ! Si je vous dis _gros délire_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Harry Potter : Le gros délire, c'est ce que vous deux venez d'avoir, bande de tarées. (Je plaisante pour le « tarées », hein !) Et en plus c'est inutile. Et pour répondre à ton message un peu plus haut : je ne me fais pas de films, et c'est clairement TOI qui fait une fixette sur Rogue, pas moi. Si je vous dis _Tim Burton_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Harmony Winston : Pur génie * cœur * Sarah, non tu ne prendras pas mon mot, il est sous copyright maintenant. Hehehehe. Si je vous dis _cuir_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Sarah Moore : Hehehehe (oui moi aussi je sais faire le rire de Tom Hiddleston ;P). Loki bien évidemment. Non mais t'as vu son costume ? J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il cache dessous... * tombe dans les pommes, assaillie par une tonne d'images pas du tout catholiques *


	2. Si je vous dis ceci, à quoi pensez-vous ? (Second round)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme le précédent, j'ai écrit sans avoir de plan détaillé de ce que je voulais dire, donc c'est du freelance et par-dessus tout un gros délire (comme le précédent quoi xD).

Hermione Granger : J'ai trouvé ce jeu très amusant (malgré les dérives vers la fin... n'est-ce pas Sarah Moore et Harry Potter?), alors je le relance ici : Si je vous dis _botanique_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Drago Malefoy : À un cours immensément chiant et inutile. Si je vous dis _Dolores Ombrage_ , à quoi pensez-vous ? (Et je précise que je ne joue à ce jeu que parce que je m'ennuie, je suis en vacances au manoir Malefoy et le temps ne passe vraiment pas vite. '…')

Hermione Granger : À une garce de première classe qui semble résulter d'un croisement entre un crapaud et une guimauve rose. Si je vous dis _Severus Rogue_ , à quoi pensez-vous ? (Mais bien sûr la fouine. '…')

Drago Malefoy : (Ohlà, tout doux Granger, je ne te connaissais pas aussi irrespectueuse des professeurs. ;P) Je pense directement à Sarah Moore ;D Si je vous dis _araignée_ , à quoi pensez-vous ? (Tu ne me crois pas Granger ? '…' ET TU NE ME TRAITES PAS DE FOUINE, putain combien de fois je vais devoir m'énerver pour qu'on finisse enfin par arrêter de m'embêter avec ce surnom stupide ?)

Hermione Granger : (Ce n'est pas une prof, c'est une horreur ambulante, il y a une différence ! O_o') Je pense à une bestiole particulièrement moche. Si je vous dis _abeille_ , à quoi pensez-vous ? (Pas tellement, non. '…' Et je te traite de fouine si j'en ai envie, on est dans un pays libre aux dernières nouvelles. Et je ne pense pas que ce surnom te lâchera un jour, désolée de te l'apprendre comme ça.)

Drago Malefoy : (De ton point de vue, l'intello.) À ta tronche toute défigurée et toute enflée après que je t'aurais lancé une ruche dans la face, espèce de sale Gryffondor. Si je vous dis _heure_ , à quoi pensez-vous ? (Bah alors va te faire voir. Chez les abeilles de préférence, les fouines ne veulent plus de toi pour abus de leur nom.)

Hermione Granger : (Ah c'est sûr que ce n'est certainement pas du tien.) À une unité de temps très courante. Si je vous dis _Hobbit_ , à quoi pensez-vous ? (Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas supporté longtemps de traîner avec tes congénères.)

Drago Malefoy : (Évidemment pas.) Au petit Harry Potter. (D'ailleurs c'est trop bizarre que ni lui ni Sarah ne se soient rappliqués, vu le nombre de fois où on les a mentionnés pendant notre conversation. '…') Si je vous dis _belette_ , à quoi pensez-vous ? (Attention à toi Granger, toutes tes moqueries vont bientôt de retomber dessus, parole de Malefoy.)

Hermione Granger : Je pense à un animal tout à fait ordinaire. ;P (Pourquoi, ils te manquent ? ;D Ils sont en retenue avec le professeur Rogue, mais ne t'en fais pas, dès qu'ils auront fini ils se manifesteront, à ta plus grande joie.) Si je vous dis _fouine_ , à quoi pensez-vous ? (Genre, tu vas aller tout raconter à ton père ? * ricane *)

Drago Malefoy : Je pense à l'animal qui est en train de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ton fessier, dans un but tout à fait précis qui te fera accuser de zoophilie. * mort de rire sur son lit * (Plutôt à mon plus grand désespoir, ça me tue de l'avouer mais c'est bien de temps en temps d'avoir des conversations tranquilles qui ne sont pas inondées de fous, même si pour cela je dois parler avec une Gryffondor.) Si je vous dis _stylo_ , à quoi pensez-vous ? (Genre, je ne suis plus un gamin, mes histoires je les règle moi-même.)

Hermione Granger : (Oh mon Loki, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sous-entendu absolument glauque et dégradant ? O_o') Je pense à une invention Moldue servant à écrire, créée en remplacement de la plume. (Ta phrase me trouble. '…') Si je vous dis _feuille_ , à quoi pensez-vous ? (Félicitations, le bébé est enfin devenu un enfant. * applaudit *)

Drago Malefoy : (C'était ma vengeance pour tes moqueries.) Je pense à un arbre. Excusez-moi de ne pas être plus poétique, je ne suis pas Victor Hugo, et heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon je serais mort. O_o' (C'était le but, petite Grangy.) Si je vous dis _Marvel_ , à quoi pensez-vous ? (Continue de te moquer, ne te gêne surtout pas, mais attends-toi à une petite revanche. * niark *)

Sarah Moore : À TOUTE L'ÉQUIPE ABSOLUMENT GÉNIALE DES AVENGERS. * cœur * Et oui, je tape l'incrute. Vous inquiétez pas, Potty arrive, il fait juste un détour à l'infirmerie à cause du flacon de potion irritante que je lui ai balancé à la figure. xD Si je vous dis _le Soldat de l'Hiver_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Hermione Granger : Ouf, tu nous sauves la vie avec ton intervention, j'ai cru que j'allais transplaner au manoir Malefoy et arracher la tête de ce petit con. Je pense au magnifique Bucky (en espérant spoiler personne en disant cela). Si je vous dis _Sherlock Holmes_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Harry Potter : Bah t'aurais pas dû te gêner, 'Mione, la fouine le mérite. Je pense à Robert Downey Jr. (Non, Sarah, tu ne feras pas de crise de fangirlisme.) Si je vous dis _Die Hard_ , à quoi pensez-vous ? (Et 'Mione, tu ne me défends pas à propos de la potion irritante ? O_o')

Sarah Moore : Je me fous de ce que tu m'interdis, je n'ai aucune limite. ROBERT T'ES LE PLUS BEAU ET LE PLUS GÉNIAL JE T'AIIIIIIIMEEE !!!!! * voix cassée * Je pense au formidable Bruce Willis. Si je vous dis _Thor_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Hermione Granger : (Vas-y cocotte, défoule-toi, je ne t'interdis rien moi ;D) Je pense à un beau gosse qui fait pâlir d'envie Malefoy. ;P Si je vous dis _Loki_ , à quoi pensez-vous ? (Ce ne sont pas mes affaires Harry, alors je ne m'en mêle pas.)

Sarah Moore : (Non, tu ne m'interdis rien, tu me donnes même des armes ;D) Au plus beau des dieux * repart dans son monde guimauve spécial fangirls de l'extrême * Si je vous dis _NCIS : Los Angeles_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Hermione Granger : (C'est le rôle d'une amie. ;D) Je pense au superbe Marty Deeks * bave * Si je vous dis _Tony DiNozzo_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Sarah Moore : (Ouais, t'as pas Thor... * câlin * Quoi, j'ai le droit de faire des jeux de mots pourris, c'est dans la Constitution de la Guilde des Fangirls Guimauvées et Perverses!) À Ziva, OMT je les shippe trop ces deux-là un truc de malade. Par contre on va avoir un problème avec Deeks, vu qu'il fait déjà partie de mon harem. Je te propose une garde alternée, ça te convient ? (Voui, je suis gentille, t'es mon amie.) Si je vous dis _McGee_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Hermione Granger : (Alors je t'autorise aussi les jeux de mots pourris. * câlin *) Je pense à Abby, ils vont trop bien ensemble. (Non, je veux une garde exclusive, madame la fangirl !) Si je vous dis _Jack Sparrow_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Sarah Moore : (Merci, c'est gentil.) Je pense au CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow, il se vexerait si je ne l’appelais pas comme ça, et il quitterait mon harem. (Garde alternée, c'est comme ça et pas autrement.) Si je vous dis _William Turner_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Hermione Granger : (De rien ma chérie.) Je pense au fait qu'il faut toujours que j'assassine Elisabeth pour récupérer son copain. * niark * (Allons, il y a tellement de mecs dans ton harem que son absence passerait presque inaperçue.) Si je vous dis _Davy Jones_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Sarah Moore : Tête de poulpe !! Non j'suis pas sympa, mais lui il l'est pas non plus, alors c'est pas de la méchanceté gratuite dans ce cas-là. (Justement, j'y tiens aux mecs de mon harem, et si l'un part, tout est comme dépeuplé.) Si je vous dis _Han Solo_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Hermione Granger : Je pense à toutes ses répliques cultes. (Genre, j'suis sûre que tu peux même pas te souvenir des noms de tous tellement il y en a !) Si je vous dis _Luke Skywalker_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Sarah Moore : À un parfait crétin. (Genre, je peux te prouver le contraire, très chère. RDV devant la bibliothèque d'ici une demie-heure. ;P) Si je vous dis _Dark Vador_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Hermione Granger : À un méchant très classe, et qui accessoirement est le père du parfait crétin mentionné ci-dessus. (Je tiens le pari.) Si je vous dis _machin vert très fort_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Harry Potter : Au Hulk. (Et non, je suis pas mort.) Si je vous dis _Avenger super balèze au tir à l'arc_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Drago Malefoy : Hawkeye. (Oh, quel dommage.) Si je vous dis _Avenger équipé d'une armure hi-tech_ , à quoi pensez-vous ?

Sarah Moore : À Tony Stark. Le seul, l'unique, le magnifique, le sexy, le parfait, le génial Anthony Edward Stark. MON Tony Stark. * repart dans son délire de fangirl guimauvée et perverse * ASKHEIZREIEHRHUZJRIZHMLSKNFEPADJHUENJSOHSIEPMT !!!!! * bug total, veuillez attendre le redémarrage du système *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Guilde des Fangirls Guimauvées et Perverses existe bel et bien, je l'ai créée suite à l'écriture de ce délire, et vous pouvez la retrouver sur Facebook à l'adresse : https://www.facebook.com/pages/Guilde-des-Fangirls-Guimauv%C3%A9es-etou-Perverses-D/806800606005690?ref=hl


	3. Jeu des paroles

Harmony Winston : Puisqu'on est lancés dans les jeux, je propose le jeu des paroles. Le principe : quelqu'un poste les paroles d'une chanson, et la personne suivante donne le nom de la chanson avant de remettre les paroles d'une autre, et etc... On commence ! Je lance avec : _In my mind, worlds collide, something inside me is gone, but still I keep going on_

Sarah Moore : J'adhère complètement au concept ! * 0 * C'est la chanson _Anonymous_ de Three Days Grace. Évidemment ;P _So raise your glass if you are wrong_

Drago Malefoy : Humpf... _Raise Your Glass_ de P!nk. _And that's why I smile – It's been a while – Since everyday and everything was felt this right_. Les filles doivent connaître je pense ;)

Hermione Granger : Toi, tu n'es pas une fille et tu la connais quand même, non ? Stop le cataloguage. _Smile_ d'Avril Lavigne. _I wanna sing, I wanna shout, I wanna scream till the words dry out_

Nympha' Tonks-Lupin : Celle-là elle est magnifique, sans doute l'une de mes préférées : _Read All About It_ d'Emeli Sandé. _I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing_ (clin d’œil à Cathy Roth, qui adore ce film * p *)

Cathy Roth : _I Don't Want To Miss A Thing_ d'Aerosmith, composée pour le générique de fin du film Armaggedon avec Bruce Willis * 0 * _Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit – Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss – And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

J. Vampire : _Hurt_ de Christina Aguilera ! * p * _Welcome to the world and all the landing that I wasted – The blood upon your hands and the wickedness I made it_

Sarah Moore : Euh... _Outside_ d'Hollywood Undead. Celle que tu m'as faite découvrir ;) _I don't want to be the one the battles always choose, 'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused_

Severus Rogue : _Breaking The Habit_ de Linkin Park. Oui, j'écoute ce genre de groupe. Oui, je participe à ce jeu. Non, vous ne critiquerez pas mes goûts musicaux. _Took me down to the river, so I could drown, drown, drown_

Sarah Moore : Moi en tout cas je ne critiquerais pas, j'adore Linkin Park. ;) _Goin' Down_ de Three Days Grace. Groupe que j'adore également, comme c'est étrange... x) _Declare this an emergency, come on and spread a sense of urgency_

Drago Malefoy : Pfff, _Apocalypse Please_ de Muse ;D _Birds flying high, you know how I feel – Sun in the sky, you know how I feel_

Hermione Granger : C'est du Muse, j'en suis certaine... Mais je ne me souviens plus du titre par contre '…'

Harmony Winston : C'est _Feeling Good_ , de Muse effectivement ;) _Et si nous partions éclairés devant, avec une chance de rester vivants – Laisse-moi te suivre, laisse-moi m'enfuir – Nous étions forts, nous étions grands – Est-ce que tu veux encore de moi ? Est-ce qu'on s'aimera encore longtemps, quand on sera vieux ou bien morts ? - J'ai peur pour toi, j'ai peur de moi_

Harry Potter : Ouhlà, alors là je sèche...

Ginny Weasley : Pas mieux ici...

J. Vampire : Un indice ?

Harmony Winston : C'est un groupe de rock Français, très populaire dans les années 80, et qui revient en force depuis quelques années. ;)

Drago Malefoy : Et on est sensé les connaître comment, les vieux groupes français ?

Harmony Winston : En ayant un bon niveau de culture générale, ma chère fouine.

Drago Malefoy : AH NON ÇA NE VA PAS RECOMMENCER QUAND MÊME ???!! Arrêtez avec ce surnom, c'est gonflant depuis tout ce temps. ='(

Hermione Granger : C'est _Little Dolls_ d'Indochine, et Malefoy ce surnom te convient très bien, inutile d'en changer. ;D _To get a dream of life again, a little vision of the start and the end, but all the choirs in my head sang no, oh oh oh_

Ginny Weasley : _Breath Of Life_ de Florence  & The Machine, composée pour le générique du film _Snow White and the Huntsman_ avec Chris Hemsworth. * cœur * _I've been up in the air, out of my head, stuck in a moment of emotion I destroyed – Is this the end I feel?_

Harmony Winston : Oh my Sherlock, oh my Sherlock, oh my Sherlock, c'est _Up In The Air_ de 30 Seconds to Mars, viens là  Sarah Moore c'est notre chanson !! * 0 * _It's bugging me, grating me, and twisting me around – Yeah I'm endlessly caving in, and turning inside-out_

Sarah Moore : C'est bon tu l'as répété trois fois, Sherlock apparaîtra à minuit devant toi ;D Ouiiii, c'est notre chanson * cœurs partout * Et toi, tu ne fais rien de mieux que de me sortir à la suite _Hysteria_ de Muse, maintenant je vais être obligée de continuer à la chanter : _'Cause I want it now, I want it now – Give me your heart and your soul – And I'm breaking out, I'm breaking out – Last chance to lose control_

Harmony Winston : _It's holding me, morphing me, and forcing me to strive to be endlessly cold within, and dreaming I'm alive_ * p *

Sarah Moore : _'Cause I want it now, I want it now – Give me your heart and your soul – I'm not breaking down, I'm breaking out – Last chance to lose control_

Harmony Winston : _And I want you now, I want you now – I'll feel my heart implode – And I'm breaking out, escaping now, feeling my faith erode_

Sarah Moore : Ma chérie * 0 * De l'IronFrost * p *

Harmony Winston : Tout à fait ma cocotte * - *

Severus Rogue : C'est fini ce délire ? O_o'

Sarah Moore : Oui oui, c'était notre bouquet final, nous pouvons maintenant mourir en paix si jamais un dragon nous écrase :P

Harmony Winston aime ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niarf, vive Hysteria et vive l'IronFrost * - * Le rapprochement entre les deux, peu de personnes doivent le connaître. En fait, j'ai écrit une fanfiction (disponible sur ce site) nommée « Hysteria » (qui a une traduction anglaise réalisée là encore par mes soins, « Hysteria EN ») et qui s'attaque à l'IronFrost, un pairing d'Avengers. Cette fic est très spéciale pour moi car c'est mon premier slash et aussi ma première fic comportant un lemon (bon, comme c'est le premier, il ressemble plus à un lime, mais ne gâchez pas ma joie guyzzz). Bref, encore de l'auto-pub, vous allez finir par me haïr. ;D  
> La réponse à ce jeu sera dans le prochain chapitre, et ce sera le principe inverse ;P


	4. Hagrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion de musique : « The Chain » de Three Days Grace.

_Lève la main la personne qui n'a pas regretté l'absence de notre demi-géant préféré dans ma fanfiction._

_Alors je tenais à me faire pardonner, et vous offre donc ce hors-série spécial._

 

 

 **Rubeus Hagrid** a rejoint MagicBook.

 **Rubeus Hagrid** est maintenant ami avec **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley** et **40 autres personnes**.

 

 

 **Rubeus Hagrid**  : Mppeds dffgojhhiuyhgvbwx sxcolknb,tgf tghrfdolpsqw pmlokjuyhrfg l:merd cvflokazsvgfikjezsrft.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Plaît-il ?

 **Harry Potter**  : Hagrid me charge de traduire son message : Mes doigts sont trop gros pour le clavier.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Oh...

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Ne vous inquiétez pas mon cher Hagrid, je vais venir régler ce problème ;)

 

 

 **Rubeus Hagrid**  : Merci beaucoup professeur Dumbledore de m'avoir offert un clavier d'ordinateur avec des touches plus larges !

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : C'est tout naturel voyons :D

 **Harry Potter, Remus Lupin** et **18 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Rubeus Hagrid** aime la page « Les hippogriffes sont aussi doux que des bisounours... Aïe ! Mes doigts ! »

 

 

 **Rubeus Hagrid** a rejoint le groupe « Amis des Sombrals »

 **Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood** et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Rubeus Hagrid** est maintenant en couple avec  Olympe Maxime.

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Toutes mes félicitations ! :D

 **Albus Dumbledore, Pomona Chourave** et **34 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Rubeus Hagrid** [à] **Harry Potter**  : Je me souviens encore de cette nuit où je t'ai sorti des décombres de la maison de James et Lily, où je t'ai pris dans mes bras avant de t'amener chez les Dursleys... Instant nostalgie. * sort son mouchoir géant *

 **Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall** et **29 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter**  : Et moi, je me souviendrai toute ma vie de cette nuit où vous avez défoncé la porte de cette cabane sur l'eau et où vous m'avez prouvé qu'il existait un monde qui ne me rejetterait pas à cause de la magie. Je vous dois mon bonheur, Hagrid, parce que grâce à vous j'ai enfin trouvé ma place.

 **Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger** et **249 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Rubeus Hagrid**  : Ce que tu dis me touche beaucoup Harry. * se remet à pleurer de plus belle *

 **Harry Potter**  : Je crois que je vais faire pareil. * attrape le paquet de mouchoirs *

_**Ron Weasley** , **Ginny Weasley** et **190 autres personnes** ont eux aussi versé leur petite larme._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, vous allez râler que c'est court mais étrangement la moitié de mes idées de départ se sont faites la malle pendant que je m'occupais des reviews sur la fic originale. x)  
> C'est trop mignon le moment où Harry remercie Hagrid, non ? * verse aussi une petite larme *


	5. Jeu des chansons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion de musique : « Never Too Late » de Three Days Grace.

**Dean Thomas**  : Ce jeu est exactement l'inverse du jeu des paroles. On donne le titre et l'auteur d'une chanson, et la personne suivante répond par quelques paroles tirées de ladite chanson. Ce n'est pas un jeu très intelligent, on peut facilement tricher en allant regarder sur Internet, mais ça a le mérite de faire passer le temps, non ? ;) La prochaine personne lance le jeu !

 **Sarah Moore**  : Un jeu ? Sur la musique ? Poussez-vous, j'arriiiive !!! _Apocalypse Please_ de Muse x)

 **Severus Rogue**  : Maintenant que vous me l'avez mise dans la tête en la chantonnant à la sortie de mon cours, je peux vous répondre. _Proclaim eternal victory – Come on and change the course of history – And pull us through... And pull us through... - And this is the end... This is the end of the world_ … Je vous jure que je vais vous le faire payer. _Breaking The Habit_ de Linkin Park.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Haha, je suis si fière de moi /PAN/ _Clutching my cure – I tightly lock the door – I try to catch my breath again_ … Même pas peur. :p _Birth_ de 30 Seconds to Mars.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : C'est pas étonnant, vu ton estime de toi-même... _I will save you from yourself – Time will change everything about this Hell – Are you lost? Can't find yourself? - You're north of Heaven – Maybe somewhere west of Hell_ (En fait, cet extrait correspond à toute la chanson ;D) Tu devrais pourtant te méfier. M'enfin je dis ça, je dis rien... * sifflote * _It Is What It Is_ de Lifehouse.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Ah, parce que toi tu ne te pavanes pas dans toute l'école en clamant que t'es le meilleur ? _I was looking for a shortcut home... But it's complicated, so complicated... Somewhere in the city is a road I know... Where we could make it... But maybe there's no making it now_... (Birth est peut-être courte, mais quelle chanson * 0 *) Effectivement, tais-toi et va-t'en siffloter dans ton coin. _Hallelujah_ de Jeff Buckley.

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : … Je crois que je vais éviter de me prononcer, de cette façon je ne vexerai personne. _Your faith was strong but you needed proof – You saw her bathing on the roof – Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_... (Je crois que je pourrais la chanter pendant des heures, c'est une de mes chansons préférées * p *) Là, c'est du clash. xD _What You Want_ d'Evanescence.

 **Harmony Winston**  : À moi ! À moi ! _Hello, hello, remember me, I'm everything you can't control – Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe we can break through_ … Oooh, Hermione, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça ! Je suis impressionnée ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je sais, c'est horriblement court et pas forcément drôle, mais en fait le concept inverse (celui du hors-série n°3) permet de faire des choses plus fun. Promis, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, alors ne me tapez pas s'ilvousplaîtmerci.


	6. Bonus n°1 : Chansons de la soirée de fin d'année

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte voit le jour suite à la demande de Lisou Aure de poster les paroles des chansons complètement délirantes chantées par notre joyeuse bande de tarés lors de la soirée de fin d'année de l'histoire originelle. J'ai honoré cette demande. Par contre, tu peux toujours aller te faire voir – jusqu'à la fin de ta vie même, pourquoi pas – ma très chère Lisou pour une version chantée. Ce sera lorsque les poules auront des dents. Ou lorsqu'il poussera des chamallows à la place des pommes. Comme tu veux. :p

1ère chanson : « Voldemort en tutu rose », _performed by_ Sarah Moore, Harmony Winston, Dean Thomas, J. Vampire, Neville Londubat, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood et Blaise Zabini.

 **Sarah**  : Voldemort en tutu rose

 **Harmony**  : Qui chante le générique de Bob l'Éponge

 **Dean**  : « Qui vit dans un ananas sous la mer ? BOB L'ÉPONGE CARRÉE !! Qui compte bien y faire carrière ? BOB L'ÉPONGE CARRÉE !! Si vous avez un souhait, qui faut-il appeler ? BOB L'ÉPONGE CARRÉE !! Qui n'a pas peur des gros méchants poissons ? BOB L'ÉPONGE CARRÉE !! »

 **Vampire**  : En dansant la Zumba

 **Neville**  : « Zumba ! Tout le monde danse la Zumba ! On décompresse sur la Zumba ! Hé ! Zumba ! Ha ! »

 **Ginny**  : Sur une plage Hawaiienne * générique d'Hawaii 5-0 retentissant en arrière-fond *

 **Hermione**  : Avec un verre de mojito dans les mains

 **Luna**  : Poursuivi par un Ronflak Cornu

 **Blaise**  : « Aïe ! Non, pas la corne, pas la corne, pas la corne ! OUILLEUUUH ! »

 

 

 

 

2ème chanson : « Severuuuus », _performed by_ Sarah Moore

_Ses sublimes yeux d'onyyyyyyx_

_Reflètent toute sa viiiiie_

_Et ses magnifiques abdominauuuuux_

_Forgés dans la douleuuuuur_

_Ses superbes pectorauuux_

_Si chauuuuds_

_Pour se lover contre luiiii_

_Entre ses braaaas_

_Ses parfaits cheveux noiiiiirs_

_Si douuux_

_Si soyeuuuux_

_Oh mon Dieu !_

_Et son fessier si feeeeerme_

_Au toucheeeer_

_Aux careeeeesses_

_Oh la la !_

_C'est vraiment lui_

_La véritable perfection !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux premières chansons, celles que vous attendiez probablement avec impatience. Je vous laisse libres de me proposer d'autres idées pour étoffer le catalogue de chansons connes façon Poudlard. x)


	7. Bonus n°2 : La demande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion de musique : « Bite My Tongue » de You Me At Six.

_Retournons à l'époque du bal de la Saint-Valentin._

_Dans le chapitre 10, Ginny Weasley demandait qui avait trouvé un cavalier. Sarah Moore disait alors « J'ai pas trouvé le moyen d'aller lui demander », ce à quoi Harmony Winston rétorquait « Bah surtout à lui. J'vois pas pourquoi tu vas risquer ta vie à aller lui parler pour recevoir un non. » Elle ajoute que Sarah « risque de faire une crise cardiaque rien qu'en pensant à aller lui demander »._

_Nous savons désormais que Sarah voulait demander à Severus Rogue d'être son cavalier. Mais une ombre persiste sur ce passage : comment s'y est-elle prise ?_

_C'est ce que nous allons découvrir avec ce deuxième hors-série bonus, écrit sous forme narrative._

 

 

Sarah était plantée derrière la porte de _son_ bureau. Le couloir était calme – qui viendrait se promener dans les cachots ?

La jeune femme était stressée comme elle n'aurait jamais pensé l'être. Elle n'osait pas toquer à cette porte et faire sa demande. _Il_ lui faisait une peur bleue, en fait.

Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps. La porte qu'elle fixait depuis plus de dix minutes s'ouvrit brusquement. _Il_ était sorti de son bureau et se tenait devant elle. Devant sa carrure impressionnante, elle eut encore plus peur et se serait volontiers enfuie en courant si son corps n'était pas resté paralysé.

\- Miss Moore, commença Severus Rogue de sa voix grave reconnaissable entre mille, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Sarah sentait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à parler. Elle resta plantée là, frappée de mutisme, les yeux grands ouverts de frayeur. Elle avait l'air absolument ridicule.

Severus semblait attendre sa réponse. Elle retrouva une contenance, et fit d'une toute petite voix :

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que vous voudriez... vous voudriez... venir au bal de la Saint-Valentin... avec moi ? arriva-t-elle finalement à prononcer en bégayant.

Aussitôt que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche, elle se sentir rougir et eut envie de s'enterrer pour ne ressortir que dans un bon millier d'années.

Son professeur la regarda avec stupéfaction.

\- D'où vous est venue cette idée stupide, miss Moore ?

\- J'ai vu que le professeur Dumbledore vous demandait de trouver une cavalière, donc je sais que vous devez réfléchir à cette proposition même si elle est complètement insensée.

\- Pourquoi accepterais-je la proposition d'une de mes élèves, miss Moore ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas.

Severus la considéra un long moment. Sarah, dont les pieds étaient comme collés par de la glue sur le sol, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre malgré le regard scrutateur du Maître des potions... et malgré son énorme envie de fuir le plus loin possible et de ne jamais revenir.

\- J'accepte, fit soudain Severus.

\- Co... comment ? bredouilla Sarah, totalement abasourdie.

\- J'accepte votre proposition, répéta-t-il calmement. Nous irons donc au bal de la Saint-Valentin ensemble, puisque vous semblez tant le désirer.

\- Pour... pourquoi ?

Severus haussa un sourcil, et Sarah continua avant qu'il n'ait pu faire de commentaires.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous accepté ? Rien ne vous y obligeait. Je suis votre élève.

\- J'admire votre courage. N'importe qui n'aurait pas eu autant de cran que vous en avez eu. Rendez-vous dans le Grand Hall le 14 février, dix minutes avant le début du bal. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Il sortit finalement de son bureau, en referma la porte et partit en passant à côté d'une Sarah Moore absolument stupéfaite.


	8. Bonus n°3 : Retournement de situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion de musique : « Shrinking Universe » de Muse.

_Lorsque J. Vampire et Harmony Winston ont commencé à sortir ensemble, Drago Malefoy s'est révélé très jaloux car il était amoureux d'Harmony._

_Les deux jeunes gens ont ensuite rompu puis se sont remis ensemble dans le chapitre 49 de la première saison. C'est d'ailleurs Drago qui a annoncé leur remise en couple sur MagicBook et cela le dérangeait beaucoup moins, car il sortait désormais avec Hermione Granger. Quelle est l'origine de ce retournement de situation ?_

 

 

Drago et Pansy étaient en train de faire tranquillement leurs devoirs, tous les deux, dans un coin calme de la salle commune des Serpentards.

\- Alors, tu as toujours des sentiments pour Harmony, Drago ? demanda soudain Pansy.

Le jeune homme blond cessa d'écrire, leva sa plume et releva la tête vers son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

\- À moi ? Rien. C'était juste pour savoir où tu en étais. Je suis ta meilleure amie, je te rappelle, alors je suis curieuse. Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, ça ne fait rien, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Non, je ne suis plus amoureux d'Harmony.

Un léger silence plana entre eux suite à cette phrase.

\- Ce qui veut dire que ton cœur est libre ? le questionna la jeune femme.

\- Non.

Pansy le considéra un instant.

\- Tu peux être plus précis ? Ou alors tu as le droit de ne pas le dire non plus, hein.

\- Je suis amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Pansy le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Mais... c'est une Gryffondor, commença-t-elle.

\- Et alors ? Il me semble pourtant que vous êtes amies.

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que c'est surprenant, vous vous êtes toujours battus.

\- C'est différent maintenant.

La jeune femme se redressa et appuya son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Bah bon courage pour lui demander de sortir avec toi, vu vos antécédents.

\- Je sais. Ce ne sera pas facile.

Drago poussa un soupir de découragement.

\- Je sais que tu vas y arriver, lui souffla Pansy. Et après, elle te dira oui, parce que tu es irrésistible, et ensuite vous formerez le plus beau couple de Poudlard.

Le blond ne lui répondit pas, puis lui adressa un petit sourire. Son amie y répondit par un sourire d'encouragement.


	9. Bonus n°4 : Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost du spécial MagicBook que j'ai publié dans mon calendrier de l'Avent « Noël à Poudlard ».

**Blaise Zabini :** Père Noël ? Va te faire foutre !

 **Harmony Winston :** Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? O_o'

 **Blaise Zabini :** Je viens de déballer mes cadeaux et j'ai constaté que je n'ai pas reçu le nouvel iPhone que j'avais commandé !

 **Harmony Winston** : C'est pas une raison enfin ! On respecte le Père Noël... même s'il n'existe pas en tant que tel.

 **Blaise Zabini** : Comment ça, le Père Noël n'existe pas ? Et comment ils sont arrivés tous nos cadeaux ? C'est Satan qui les a déposés ?

 **Harmony Winston** : Oh là là, mais ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que le Père Noël n'existait pas ? O_o'

 **Blaise Zabini** : T'es sérieuse ? O_o' … Ma vie n'a été qu'un tissu de mensonges... :'(

 

 

 **Jensen Weston** : Chuck Norris t'autorise à vivre une année de plus. Bon anniversaire, Père Noël !

 **Harry Potter** : Le Père Noël n'a pas besoin de Chuck Norris pour vivre, c'est Chuck Norris qui a besoin du Père Noël pour vivre.

 **Sarah Moore** : Belle tentative pour un premier inversement des Chuck Norris facts. Bienvenue aux Santa Claus facts !

 

 

 **Ron Weasley** : Comment appelle-t-on un chat tombé dans un pot de peinture le jour de Noël ? - Un chat-peint de Noël.

 **Severus Rogue** : C'était ridicule Weasley. Je retire dix points à Gryffondor pour cet humour douteux digne d'un enfant de 4 ans.

 **Harry Potter** : Dix points en moins le jour de Noël ? O_o'

 **Severus Rogue** : C'est un petit cadeau que je m'offre, maintenant taisez-vous Potter parce que je vais bientôt être doublement heureux.

 

 

 **Ron Weasley** : Que dit un sapin de Noël qui arrive en retard le soir du réveillon ? - « Je vais encore me faire enguirlander »

 **Severus Rogue** : Décidément, Weasley, vous ne comprenez rien à rien ? Vous aurez une retenue ce soir avec Rusard. Il se fera un plaisir de maltraiter un élève le jour de Noël.

 **Harry Potter** : C'est odieux ! Une retenue à cause d'une mauvaise blague !

 **Severus Rogue** : Je croyais vous avoir demandé de vous taire ? À moins que vous souhaitiez tenir compagnie à votre ami la belette ? Vous avez bien fait de demander : vous aussi, vous serez collé.

 **Severus Rogue** : Joyeux Noël Severus !

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** : « Il faudrait un peu savoir ce que tu veux, dit un homme à sa femme. Depuis près d'un an, tu me cries après, matin et soir, de démonter les guirlandes de Noël. Et, aujourd'hui, où je me décide à le faire, tu viens me dire que ce n'est plus la peine, parce que Noël, c'est la semaine prochaine. »

 **Severus Rogue** : Voyez ceci, Weasley, il s'agit d'un humour plus sophistiqué que le vôtre, et cette pour cette raison que miss Moore ne perdra pas de points !

 **Ron Weasley** : …

 **Severus Rogue** : Ni ne sera collée.

 **Harry Potter** : Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce qu'elle est votre chouchoute ? Ou parce qu'elle serait actuellement cachée sous votre bureau à vous faire des choses dégueulasses avec votre baguette ? (D'ailleurs, rien que d'y penser, j'ai la gerbe !)

 **Severus Rogue** : O_o'

 **Sarah Moore** : Potter ! Comment oses-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un sale, un immonde connard !

 **Severus Rogue** : Potter, je crois que vous allez venir faire un tour dans mon bureau prochainement. Genre, le lendemain de votre retenue avec Rusard. Genre, pendant un mois entier.

 **Harry Potter** : Du moment que vous ne m'obligiez pas à faire des choses bizarres à votre baguette...

 **Severus Rogue** : … Je crois qu'un mois supplémentaire vous fera tout autant de bien. Et que le directeur devrait en être informé.

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** : « Nous sommes le matin du 25 décembre. Cette année, le Père Noël a vraiment eu tous les problèmes : Son habit rouge s'est déchiré des les premières cheminées, il s'est chopé une crise de foie en mangeant toutes les friandises que les enfants avaient laissé pour lui au bord de la cheminée, il a aussi la gueule de bois à cause de tout l'Aquavit qu'il s'est tapé pour se réchauffer, et en plus, deux de ses cerfs ont attrapé la fièvre aphteuse... Alors ce matin, il est en train de chercher de l'aspirine dans sa pharmacie, lorsque apparaît un éclair de lumière dans le ciel, et ce moment, des trompettes retentissent : C'est un ange rayonnant de lumière qui arrive, flottant dans l'air avec ses petites ailes blanches. Il dit : _\- Père Noël, Père Noël, je t'ai apporté un arbre de Noël magique pour le prochain Noël ! Où je le mets ? / - Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre le sapin ?_ Et de cette journée fort mauvaise naquit la joyeuse tradition du petit ange perché au sommet du sapin de Noël. »

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Ha ha ha, ça m'a tuée !


	10. Memes Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 41/
> 
> Hello there :3
> 
> Je vous poste donc mon petit hors-série, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez :) Le chapitre 30 n'est pas encore prêt, alors un peu de patience s'il vous plaît (je cherche à mettre mes idées en ordre avant d'écrire quoi que ce soit, mais j'admets que mon esprit a été pas mal préoccupé par les prémices d'une autre fanfiction ces derniers temps *oops*).
> 
> En plus de la petite note en italique juste en-dessous, je tiens à vous dire que l'on s'en va vers des contrées sauvages, appelées... Terres du Crack. Ne prenez rien au sérieux ici, d'autant plus que j'ai fait n'importe quoi avec la continuité (et en particulier avec celle de la fic). Rien ne se passe nulle part précisément, c'est juste que les memes et les blagues que j'ai sorties à la suite sont venues comme ça ^-^'

_Histoire de faire une petite coupure au milieu de la saison 2, je vous propose aujourd'hui un nouveau hors-série, dans lequel seront réutilisés des memes sur la saga Harry Potter. Les personnages vont donc rejouer ces blagues, et on va considérer qu'ils savent que Harry Potter est une saga littéraire Moldue (un univers alternatif dans un univers alternatif, si vous préférez)._

 

 

 **Rubeus Hagrid** [à] **Harry Potter** : Tu es un Horcruxe, Harry.

 **Harry Potter** : Je... je suis un quoi ?

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Allons, je viens de te sauver de 7 ans d'emmerdes !

 **Albus Dumbledore** : PUTAIN, HAGRID !

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** : La _Gazette du Sorcier_ a fait des gifs avant que ça ne devienne cool ;)

 **Sarah Moore** et **Colin Crivey** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Renée Bibine** : Bien, maintenant que vous tenez votre balai, je veux que vous le montiez. Agrippez-vous bien, si vous ne voulez pas glisser au bout.

 **Harry Potter** : Hé hé, c'est ce qu'elle a dit ;)

 **Blaise Zabini** : Plaît-il ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Le sous-entendu sexuel est évident ;D

 **Blaise Zabini** : Pas pour les gens normaux, apparemment.

 **Harry Potter** et **Sarah Moore** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** : Pourquoi est-ce que Severus Rogue se tient au milieu de la route ? Pour ne pas que vous sachiez de quel côté il se trouve.

 **Severus Rogue** : Ha ha. Je ris sans hilarité. Le niveau vole si bas ici que c'en est déprimant.

 **Sarah Moore** : Snif. x'(

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** : Comment appelez-vous une Poufsouffle avec deux neurones ? Enceinte.

 **Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe** et **38 autres Serpentards** aiment ça.

 **Hannah Abbott** : Héééééééééééééééééééééééééééé. C'est horrible ça, même de ta part Malefoy o.o'

_Tous les Poufsouffles aiment ça et s'en vont coller un pain au « Prince des Serpentards »._

 

 

 **Harry Potter** [à] **Severus Rogue** : Professeur, arrêtez de crier mon nom !

 **Severus Rogue** : Amusant. Ce n'est pas ce que votre mère a dit la nuit dernière.

 **Harry Potter** : o.o'

 **Sarah Moore** : SEVERUS TOBIAS ROGUE. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? o.o'

 

 

_J'en ai une petite intraduisible, la voici :_

**Remus Lupin** [à] **Harry Potter** : Harry, I'm a werewolf.

 **Harry Potter** : WHAT!? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?

 **Remus Lupin** : Ah yes, that too.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** : Je n'étais pas si ivre.

 **Sarah Moore** : Meuf, t'es sérieuse ? Tu as câliné un vieil homme avec une barbe en criant « Dumbledore, vous êtes là ! »

 **Harmony Winston** : o.o'

 

 

 **Lord Voldemort** et **Tom Jedusor** sont maintenant amis.

 **Harry Potter** : Attendez... Comment ça ? o.o'

 **Lord Voldemort** : J'ai besoin de m'envoyer des cadeaux sur Farmville à moi-même.

 

 

 **Cathy Roth** : Je pense que c'est sympa que Voldemort attende toujours la fin de l'année scolaire pour tenter de tuer Harry. Malgré tout ses défauts, Voldemort se préoccupe vraiment de l'éducation de Harry.

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

 **Harry Potter** : Cette ordure a tué mes parents. La moindre des choses est qu'il attende que j'ai fini les cours avant de m'attaquer, non ?

 **Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson** et **549 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Ron Weasley** [à] **Harry Potter** : Harry, tu n'as pas l'impression que Hermione me met dans la friendzone ? Je n'ai pas envie que ça dure plus longtemps...

 **Severus Rogue** : Arrêtez de vous plaindre. Vous ne savez rien de la friendzone !

 **Ron Weasley** : …

 **Harry Potter** : …

 **Albus Dumbledore** : …

 **Sarah Moore** : Moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous mettre dans la friendzone, professeur.

 **Severus Rogue** : o.o'

 **Sarah Moore** : Allons, venez faire un câlin à la gentille Sarah.

 **Severus Rogue** : * s'est enfui dans la Forêt Interdite *

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** : Si vous regardez Voldemort ou Davy Jones, vous constaterez que l'immortalité vient toujours au prix de votre nez.

 **Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter** et **20 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a partagé : « Quelle est votre film Happy Potter préféré ? »

 **Hermione Granger** : OMG.

 **Harmony Winston** : Happy Potter, le garçon qui a rit.

 **Ron Weasley** : Happy Potter à l'école du sourire.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Happy Potter et la Chambre des Sourires.

 **Fred Weasley** : Happy Potter et le Comédien d'Azkaban.

 **George Weasley** : Happy Potter et la Coupe des Gloussements.

 **Hermione Granger** : Happy Potter et l'Ordre des Chiots.

 **Neville Londubat** : Happy Potter et le Prince Joyeux-Pétillant.

 **Luna Lovegood** : Happy Potter et les Reliques de la Vie.

 **Sarah Moore** : Rejoignez Happy Potter, Hermione Giggler et Ron Wheezing, dans une aventure hilarante pour faire rire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 **Harmony Winston** : Lord Loldemort est déprimé parce qu'il est pas aussi marrant que Happy Potter.

 **Harry Potter** : … C'est bon, vous avez fini ?

 

 

 **Ron Weasley** [à] **Hermione Granger** : Hey, Hermione, combien d'os tu as dans ton corps ?

 **Hermione Granger** : Hum... 206, pourquoi ?

 **Ron Weasley** : Tu en veux un de plus ? * clin d'œil suggestif *

 **Drago Malefoy** : o.o'

 **Hermione Granger** : …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breeeef. Non, je ne suis même pas désolée. Et je ne suis pas non plus responsable si vous est mort de rire et/ou vous êtes pendu de désespoir en lisant ce hors-série.
> 
> A une prochaine pour le chapitre 30 de la saison 2 ! N'oubliez pas la petite review avant de quitter la page :)


	11. Chanson de la semaine ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la note que j'ai publiée sur FFN :  
> … Bon, avant de définitivement plier bagage pour AO3 (parce que ça m'embête quand même pas mal), j'avais envie de tester un petit conseil donné en review pour tenter de détourner la censure : mettre les dialogues des personnages entre guillemets. Je vous propose donc un petit hors-série que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis un petit moment, pour voir ce que ça va donner ;)

_Parce que Sarah et Harmony sont chaque fois confrontées au dilemme de la chanson de la semaine, et parce qu'on ne voit jamais l'envers du décor dans ce choix._

 

 

 

_Messagerie privée..._

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** : « Bon, ma petite Palpatine FanWarrior, l'heure est enfin venue de décider de la chanson de la semaine, tu ne crois pas ? »

 **Sarah Moore** : « … On peut pas reporter ça d'une journée, Jedi Serpentard ? J'ai trois cent quarante chansons dans la tête en ce moment, et pas assez de volonté pour décider x'( »

 **Harmony Winston** : « Trois cent quarante me paraît exagéré, tout de même ;) Quoique, venant de ta part, je pense que plus rien ne doit t'être impossible o.o' »

 **Sarah Moore** : « _Impossible_ est un mot que j'ai définitivement rayé de mon vocabulaire, très chère :3 »

 **Harmony Winston** : « C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... faut-il s'en réjouir ou au contraire s'en inquiéter ? O____O (Regarde, le smiley _cachalot mourant_ a refait son apparition U_U') »

 **Sarah Moore** : « Tremblez, tremblez dans vos chaumières, braves paysans effrayés ! Le monstre est lâché et il est affamé ! /PAN/ (Ooooooh, mon smiley chéri * 0 *) »

 **Harmony Winston** : « Trêve de bavardage. Cessons de nous éparpiller, ce n'est pas sérieux enfin xD Pour en revenir à nos moutons, quelles sont tes chansons finalistes cette semaine ? »

 **Sarah Moore** : « À quoi mesurer concrètement le niveau de coolitude d'une chanson, pour savoir si elle mérite d'être finaliste ou si elle est recalée ? »

 **Harmony Winston** : « Je dirais que le niveau de mesure le plus précis est celui consistant à déterminer le niveau de ras-le-bol de Severus face à la chanson chantonnée toute la semaine :p »

 **Sarah Moore** : « Aloooors, ça nous donne... * va fouiner dans sa _Lady Sidious playlist_ *... : _Black_ de Kari Kimmel, _Carnivore_ de Starset, _Into The Darkness_ de The Phantoms, et l'indémodable _What You Want_ d'Evanescence ! »

 **Harmony Winston** : « On est bien loin des 340 U_U' Enfin, bref. Voici les miennes : _Lucy_ de Skillet, _No One's Here To Sleep_ de Bastille ft. Naughty Boy, _Pretty Little Psycho_ de Porcelain Black, _Tonight Tonight Tonight_ de Low Roar, _What If The Storm Ends?_ de Snow Patrol, et comme tu devais t'en douter puisque j'ai partagé le lien hier, _White Blank Page_ de Mumford  & Sons. »

 **Sarah Moore** : « … C'est horrible d'être confrontées toutes les semaines à ce choix impossible x'( Pourquoi on ne ferait pas plutôt une playlist de la semaine, à la place ? »

 **Harmony Winston** : « Parce que je te connais très bien, avec tes playlists. Notamment la _Lady Sidious_ , où tu n'étais censée mettre que le strict minimum mais qui a fini par faire 258 chansons :3 »

 **Sarah Moore** : « 258 chansons, et après j'ai réalisé qu'il en manquait encore deux ou trois ! »

 **Harmony Winston** : « O____O »

 **Sarah Moore** : « 258 chansons, c'est un bon échantillon sur un MP3 qui en contient presque 800, non ? »

 **Harmony Winston** : « … Nous n'avons définitivement pas la même notion de ce qu'est un échantillon. »

 **Sarah Moore** : « On pourrait débattre pendant des heures de ce qu'est un échantillon, ou on pourrait se remettre au boulot pour sortir une _chanson de la semaine_ au lieu d'une plus convenable _playlist de la semaine_. »

 **Harmony Winston** : « Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour aussi sensée, la Force soit louée pour ce miracle ! »

 **Sarah Moore** : « Ah ah, très drôle, je me roule de rire sur mon lit /ironie/ »

 **Harmony Winston** : « Soyons sérieuses un instant, s'il te plaît. »

 **Sarah Moore** : « Mais je suis diablement sérieuse, là, c'est toi qui a recommencé à te foutre de moi ! o.o' »

 **Harmony Winston** : « … La discussion est close, alors. J'hésite entre _No One's Here To Sleep_ et _Tonight Tonight Tonight_... »

 **Sarah Moore** : « Discrimination ! Tu n'as même pas pris en compte mes finalistes ! »

 **Harmony Winston** : « Je les ai considérés, pour les éliminer ensuite. »

 **Sarah Moore** : « T'as qu'à dire que j'écoute de la merde, au moins on sera fixées. »

 **Harmony Winston** : « Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible, des fois ! * soupire * Cette susceptibilité mise à part, tu en penses quoi de ce que j'ai proposé ? »

 **Sarah Moore** : « Puisque damoiselle la Jedi Serpentard a décidé de piocher uniquement dans ses propres finalistes, je partirais plutôt sur _What If The Storm Ends?_ »

 **Harmony Winston** : « Tu m'arranges pas du tout, là x( Elle est jolie, mais elle est aussi plus connue que _Tonight Tonight Tonight_ , et ce serait peut-être plus sympa de faire parler de celle-là en priorité, non ? »

 **Sarah Moore** : « Je croyais que la _chanson de la semaine_ récompensait notre chanson préférée de la semaine, c'était pas ça l'idée ? »

 **Harmony Winston** : « Mais ça peut aussi aider à faire connaître des titres moins connus et qui méritent de l'être. »

 **Sarah Moore** : « _Tonight Tonight Tonight_ , c'est bien celle qui me fait penser à Plagueis et Sidious, non ? »

 **Harmony Winston** : « Exactement, oui. _We've become so good in fooling all, so good we often fool ourselves..._ Si ça peut marcher comme argument pour te faire accepter ;) »

 **Sarah Moore** : « Ah ben si tu me prends par les sentiments, évidemment que tu as plus de chances de me faire plier xD »

 **Harmony Winston** : « Alors, c'est (enfin) décidé ? »

 **Sarah Moore** : « Si tu me laisses caser _What If The Storm Ends?_ la semaine prochaine, alors je tope ! »

 **Harmony Winston** : « Les sentiments ET le chantage, c'est le prix à payer pour te faire faire ce qu'on veut ? ;) »

 **Sarah Moore** : « Faut croire x'P »

 **Harmony Winston** : « J'aurais bien quelques conseils à transmettre à Severus, dans ce cas-là xD »

 **Sarah Moore** : « Je te l'interdis !!! O____O »

 

 

 

_MagicBook..._

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a publié : Après de houleuses négociations avec une tenace Palpatine FanWarrior, nous avons fini par décerner notre titre de chanson de la semaine à... _Tonight, Tonight, Tonight_ de Low Roar, un artiste qui mériterait plus de reconnaissance pour ce petit joyau ;D

 **Hermione Granger, N. Lupin, Severus Rogue** et **41 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter** : Inutile de se demander laquelle des deux peut bien être la Palpatine FanWarrior ;)

 **Sarah Moore** : C'est quand même plus classe qu'être une Jedi Serpentard, n'est-ce pas Harmony ? :p

 **Harmony Winston** : Chère Sarah, je t'emmerde. Cordialement, Harmony.

 **Sarah Moore** : O_____O Quelle violence !

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, en espérant que cette idée vous aura plu ^_^' Un petit hors-série qui ne paye pas de mine, mais c'était sympa à écrire (et j'admets avoir allègrement pioché dans ma propre « Lady Sidious playlist » pour les titres et les références xD).


End file.
